Aquella noche, bajo el árbol
by Niveneh
Summary: Kagome ha regresado, luego de un período de exámenes, al Sengoku. Es de noche, y se encuentra con InuYasha bajo el árbol sagrado... InuYasha x Kagome


**Aquella noche, bajo el árbol…**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

Su maleta se encontraba tan pesada, que le costó muchísimo subir por el pozo, le tomó varios minutos más de lo común. En esta ocasión no pudo traer la bicicleta, le haría mucho más espacio y como decidió venir sin avisar, no habría nadie cerca del pozo para ayudarla. Terminó sus exámenes justo aquella tarde, y decidió no esperar más para regresar con sus amigos. Le ha traído obsequios a todos, comprado muchos dulces para Shippou, una bonita cinta para el cabello de Sango, deliciosa comida gatuna para Kirara, refrescos enlatados para Miroku, los cuales ya le están causando cierta adicción; y finalmente, tres paquetes de ramen e incontables paquetes de patatas fritas para Inu-Yasha.

Kagome observó el oscuro firmamento, faltaba algo de tiempo par que diera la media noche, por lo menos eso le decía su reloj de bolsillo. No tenía demasiado sueño, durmió apenas llegó a casa, luego de un agotador examen de ciencias. Ha sido una larga semana, de muchos desvelos, poco sueño y mucho estudio. Sin embargo, el cálido aire que allí se respiraba relajaba cada parte de su ser.

Caminó lentamente, el peso de su maleta le impedía ir a buen paso. Pesaba hasta tal punto, que ha tenido que desistir por cargarla al hombro y llevarla a rastras por toda la vereda.

-Debo… descansar…- resopló la joven, mientras se recostaba contra el tronco de un árbol. Le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta que aquel era "el" árbol.

Sonrió levemente, ¿es que acaso siempre terminaría en ese árbol? Tenía muchísimo que agradecerle a ese árbol… gracias a él conoció aquello que más ama en el mundo. Arqueó su cuello hacia arriba, contemplando sus grandes y fornidas ramas. Era imposible de creer que Inu-Yasha hubiera tenido ese árbol por morada durante unos cincuenta años. La primera vez que lo vio, pareciera como si hubiera estado durmiendo la siesta. Ni siquiera sus ropas parecían verse afectadas por el tiempo, jamás hubiera adivinado que aquel "joven con orejas de perro", llevaba atrapado allí durante medio siglo.

Emitió un grito ahogado cuando observó una enorme sombra moverse entre la copa del árbol, instintivamente se puso en pie. Tomó su arco con rapidez, pero con desesperación observó que no tenía ninguna flecha cerca de ella… aquella sombra ha caído de un salto al suelo, a pocos metros de ella. Asió con fuerza el arco, que ahora era su único medio de defensa. ¿Se trataría de algún youkai? Al menos esperaba que no se tratara de nadie poderoso. La sombra se acercaba lentamente, casi como un cazador acechando a su presa. Kagome sólo podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, y el tronco del árbol a sus espaldas.

-¡¡AAAAHHHH!!- gritó ella con desesperación, mientras lanzaba un fuerte golpe a su atacante. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, pero le pareció sentir que le golpeaba en la cabeza.

Una exclamación de dolor no se hizo esperar, Kagome temblaba de susto, pero en medio de sus miedos, le pareció reconocer aquella voz. Con lentitud abrió su ojo derecho, examinando con detenimiento la silueta que tenía frente a ella. Estaba sentada en el suelo, cruzando las piernas, tenía una mano en la cabeza, en gesto adolorido. Cuando abrió el ojo izquierdo, notó enseguida las dos orejitas de perro que sobresalían de la cabeza de su "atacante".

-¿Inu-Yasha…? ¿Eres… eres… tú?- murmuró ella, temblorosa. Temía por cualquier tipo de respuesta. Si no se trataba de Inu-Yasha, quiere decir que se encuentra frente a un youkai, y sigue desprovista de armas. Y si se trata de Inu-Yasha… de igual manera, después de tal comportamiento, se encuentra en aprietos.

-¿Y quién crees que es, eh? ¿Quién?- exclamó el hanyou, reincorporándose- ¿Acaso crees que alguien iba a atacarte? ¡Eres una paranoica!-

-¿Y qué iba a pensar?- reclamó Kagome, entre enojada y aliviada- ¡Si no me diriges la palabra! ¡Te agazapas como si fueras un monstruo o algo peor!-

Inu-Yasha quitó la mirada, Kagome podía contemplarlo mejor ahora que la tenue luz de luna le iluminaba un poco el rostro. Entrecerró los ojos y gruño un poco, murmurando entre dientes algo como "¡Mujeres!". Kagome rió por lo bajo, colocando su arco sobre su mochila. Cuando volteó nuevamente a ver al hanyou, éste se encontraba sentado a los pies del árbol. Kagome dudó un poco, pero luego se decidió a acompañarle.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, lo único que podían escuchar era el susurro del viento, que los envolvía lentamente en su complicidad nocturna. Kagome se preguntaba por qué Inu-Yasha se encontraba allí. Una remota parte de su cerebro maquinó una teoría: tal vez Inu-Yasha la estaba esperando… quizás la esperaba al día siguiente y fue una total sorpresa escucharla llegar esta noche. Su cerebro sabía que ésta era una muy, MUY remota posibilidad, pero a su corazón le gustaba creer en los milagros.

-Ha sido una larga semana…- comentó el hanyou, sorprendiendo los pensamientos de Kagome. Ella le miró inquisitivamente, la luz de luna era muy pobre, tan sólo delineaba las facciones generales de su rostro, le impedía verlo con detenimiento, para así tratar de adivinar su pensamiento.

-Mis exámenes han estado bien- sonrió ella, como para seguirle la conversación- sólo me ha dado líos el de matemáticas, pero casi estoy segura que los aprobé todos…-

Hubo otra pausa, Kagome podía sentir la entrecortada respiración del hanyou, y se preguntó si se trataría de nervios. ¿Nervios? Sí, ella sabía que Inu-Yasha solía ponerse nervioso en su presencia, claro que jamás lo admitía abiertamente.

-Ya no volverás a ausentarte tanto… - Inu-Yasha volteó su mirar hacia ella, sorprendiéndola- ¿verdad?-

Kagome se alivió que fuera de noche, porque le habría avergonzado demasiado que Inu-Yasha advirtiera su sonrojo. Bajó la vista, sin poder reprimir una leve sonrisa de triunfo. Aquellas palabras han sido tan dulces, más dulces de lo que suele ser Inu-Yasha comúnmente, pero no le incomoda. "Me ha extrañado…" piensa ella, felizmente. Sí, es por ello que ha estado durmiendo en aquel árbol, para recibirla cuando regrese, porque la extrañó durante estos siete días.

-¿Verdad, Kagome…?- volvió a preguntar él, Kagome nuevamente sintió sonrosarse al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre. Alzó su mirada hacia él, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. Sus pupilas doradas brillaban de una manera casi mágica con la luz lunar.

-No, Inu-Yasha…- dijo ella.

Él se puso de pie, segundos después, Kagome le imitó. Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente por varios minutos, examinándose detenidamente con sus miradas.

Kagome sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando sintió la mano de Inu-Yasha rodear su espalda y atraerla delicadamente hacia él. Segundos después, sin recuperarse aún de la impresión, sintió la barbilla del hanyou apoyarse en su hombro. Ella tardó en responder a su abrazo, aún se encontraba demasiado sorprendida, ¿cuántas veces no ha soñado con un acto de cariño de tal magnitud? ¿Cuántas veces? Y siempre, en aquellos sueños, ha sabido cómo reaccionar. Es algo irónico que cuando ocurra en verdad, quede demasiado petrificada como para actuar. Se sintió muy feliz, ella también apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Inu-Yasha, en sus brazos siempre se sentía protegida, no importaba en qué situación se encontraran, en los brazos de Inu-Yasha nada podría afectarla. Ninguno de los ataques de Naraku, ni los rencores de Sesshômaru, ni siquiera el odio de Kikyô.

-Kagome…- instintivamente buscó la mirada de Inu-Yasha al escuchar su nombre.

Se sintió llena cuando él la miró. Él la estaba mirando a ella, sólo a ella. El mayor temor de Kagome era que cuando Inu-Yasha la mirara, estuviera buscando a Kikyô. Que siempre estuviera buscando a Kikyô en cada uno de sus actos, en su caminar, en su risa, en su voz… aquel sentimiento le encogía el alma.

Pero ahora, sabía que Inu-Yasha no estaba buscando a ninguna otra, la mirando a ella, que se estaba reflejando en su mirar como Kagome Higurashi, no como la sacerdotisa Kikyô.

-Inu-Yasha…-

Ella sentía sus miradas cada vez más profundas, su respiración más intensa, sus labios cada vez más cerca de los suyos. ¿Por qué se inclinaba más hacia ella? ¿Acaso él…?

Inu-Yasha unió sus manos al compás que unía sus labios. Kagome nunca antes había besado a ningún chico, y como sus amigas siempre decían que el primer beso era especial, se dejó llevar por la magia del momento. Dejó que los brazos de Inu-Yasha rodearan con firmeza su cintura, permitió que sus labios la exploraran con libertad.

Los labios del hanyou se adentraron en los suyos, exploraron con detenimiento su cuello, su barbilla, su frente. Las manos de Inu-Yasha revolvieron sus cabellos de manera juguetona, Kagome estaba segura que luego necesitaría una buena cepillada sobre sus hebras. Emitió un leve gemido cuando sintió una de las manos del hanyou detrás de su cuello, acariciándola con intensidad.

"Mi querido Inu-Yasha…" pensaba ella, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de Inu-Yasha. Aquella noche experimentó sensaciones que nunca antes creyó llegar a sentir; su corazón trabajó más que en toda su vida.

Kagome rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Inu-Yasha, apretó con fuerza su haori, cuando sentía las tibias manos de Inu-Yasha recorrer sin mayor descuido su cuerpo.

Las caricias cesaron poco a poco, hasta que finalmente se quedaron quietos, con sus cuerpos aferrados uno al otro, con la silenciosa compañía de aquel árbol, el cual ya parece estar destinado a ser su eterno confidente. Kagome recostaba su pecho contra el del hanyou. Sentía un intenso palpitar golpear su pecho… era un incesante golpeteo que se unía a los latidos de su propio pecho. Los labios de la chica se arquearon en una sonrisa, ambos corazones latían juntos, golpeándose el uno al otro, en un ritmo casi mágico.

-Kagome… yo…-

-Calla…- Kagome colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del hanyou, casi pudo jurar que ante tal gesto la piel de Inu-Yasha se erizó- no digas nada… no digas nada…-

-Pero yo necesito…-

-No te preocupes- Kagome unió sus labios dulcemente una vez más, en un beso fugaz-… yo lo sé… yo lo sé…-

Observó cómo los ojos de Inu-Yasha se abrían de par en par, ella dejó escapar una sonrisa y volvió a sumergirse entre las ropas de Inu-Yasha, necesitaba sentirse segura y protegida una vez más. Sí, ella lo sabía, como nunca, aquella noche pudo leer los pensamientos de Inu-Yasha, pudo sentir exactamente lo que él quería transmitirle con sus caricias, con sus besos. No era necesario que él dijera nada, con su sola presencia y los momentos que le ha dejado aquella noche, es suficiente para ella.

Hubo otra pausa muy prolongada, sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos jóvenes, y el susurro del viento, colándose entre las hojas del enorme árbol que se alzaba imponente sobre las cabezas de los dos. Kagome lanzó un suspiro, separándose un poco del abrazo de Inu-Yasha, sentía nuevamente sus mejillas arder.

-Yo también… lo sabes ¿no es así?-

Inu-Yasha le miró con… ¿ternura? Kagome se hubiera sorprendido antes, pero luego de lo ocurrido aquella noche, ni siquiera sintió un poco de asombro ante tal gesto.

-Nunca voy a dejar que nada te pase, Kagome…- él nuevamente la atrajo hacia sus brazos, en actitud protectora-… deben pasar antes por mi cadáver…-

Instintivamente, sus labios volvieron a unirse, sus brazos volvieron a abrazarse, sus latidos volvieron a latir juntos, era evidente que ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse jamás.

-----

-¡Kagome!- la voz alegre de Shippou hizo que la chica despertara, algo asustada. Le tomó un par de segundos acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz matutina.

-¿Shippou?- sonrió la joven, mientras el pequeño zorrito de un saltito se acomodaba en su regazo.

-¡Qué bueno que ya volviste! ¡Miroku y Sango tenían razón!- decía el pequeño, sin soltar a Kagome.

-Es bueno tenerla de vuelta con nosotros, señorita Kagome- Miroku le sonrió galantemente, justo como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Qué alegría que hayas vuelto, Kagome! La verdad es que te hemos extrañado mucho. A Kaede-sama también le va a gustar mucho verte…- Sango le dirigió una de sus dulces sonrisas. La pequeña Kirara, que estaba en su hombro, también emitió un sonido aprobatorio, como diciendo que ella también ha extrañado a Kagome.

Kagome les sonrió a todos, incorporándose con el pequeño Shippou entre sus brazos. Examinó con la mirada todo el lugar, pero no pudo encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados. Suspiró, un poco extrañada, preguntándose en dónde puede estar Inu-Yasha. ¿Es que acaso ha soñado todo lo de anoche? No, no puede ser. ¿Acaso llegó al Sengoku, se quedó dormida a los pies del árbol y ha soñado el resto? No, no puede ser… aún siente en sus ropas al aroma de Inu-Yasha, no pudo haber sido un sueño.

-¿Les parece si dejamos tanta tontería y vamos con Kaede?- preguntó una voz conocida. Kagome sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, buscó a Inu-Yasha con la mirada, quien surgió detrás del grueso tronco del árbol.

-Inu-Yasha…- Kagome susurró su nombre delicadamente, ahora sí que no podía evitar ocultar su sonrojo. El hanyou la miraba fijamente, por unos segundos ella pensó que él la rodearía con sus brazos, que le sonreiría y daría un beso en la frente.

-¿Y por qué me miras así, eh?- muy lejos de los pensamientos de la chica, Inu-Yasha arqueó sus cejas y tomó la mochila de Kagome como si ésta contuviera plumas- he dicho que ya nos vamos…-

-No le hagas caso, Kagome- Sango le guiñó el ojo mientras pasaba una mano por el hombro de su amiga- si vieras cómo te ha extrañado-

-Todas las noches se acercaba al pozo, para ver cuándo regresabas- corroboró Miroku, sonriendo con malicia- ¡Pobres jóvenes enamorados!-

-¿Qué tanto estás murmurando, Miroku?- exclamó Inu-Yasha, mientras le colocaba la mochila de Kagome al monje- ¡A ver si sirves para algo más que para hablar! ¡Lleva esa mochila!-

-¿Pero qué…?-

Las quejas de Miroku ya no serían escuchadas, al menos no por Inu-Yasha, quien con un rápido movimiento tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos, ella del asombro dejó caer a Shippou al suelo. Cuando Inu-Yasha empezó a correr, ella aún podía escuchar las quejas de dolor del pequeño zorrito. Tenía un montón de dudas que recorrían por su cabeza, pero optó por sostenerse fuertemente de Inu-Yasha, para evitar caer. Recorrieron rápidamente el sendero rumbo a la aldea, seguramente en pocos minutos más ya se encontrarían allí, Kagome casi podía vislumbrar la cálida sonrisa de Kaede, quien los recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Pero, lejos de su suposición, Inu-Yasha se detuvo unos metros más lejos de la aldea. Curioso, estaban bajo un árbol. Al reparar en ese pequeño detalle, Kagome sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.

"Tal vez…"

Inu-Yasha, la colocó en el suelo, mirándola con fijación. Entonces, Kagome observó que las mejillas del hanyou se encontraban algo rosa, y se preguntó si la noche anterior también lo estuvieron.

Sorpresivamente, Inu-Yasha unió sus labios en un beso.  

"… no ha sido un sueño".

Fue tan rápido, que Kagome apenas y pudo saborearlo como era debido. La mano de Inu-Yasha rozó su mejilla con torpeza. Sin pensarlo mucho, Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos… no deseaba separarse de su cálido abrazo nunca jamás.

-Miroku y los demás no tardarán en venir- nuevamente la alzó en brazos, ésta vez le dio tiempo para que Kagome se acomodara mejor- es mejor que ellos…-

-Descuida- sonrió Kagome, negando lentamente, aún con sus mejillas muy rojas- entiendo perfectamente…-

-Bien, vamos entonces- sin agregar nada más, Inu-Yasha empezó a correr nuevamente, con Kagome en brazos.

Mientras el viento rompe con libertad en su rostro, Kagome siente que va a estallar de felicidad. No le importa lo que ocurra a partir de ahora, no le interesa cuántas veces Naraku maquine algún plan maquiavélico para acabar con sus vidas, ni tampoco importa en cuántas ocasiones regrese Kikyô a intentar reclamar a Inu-Yasha. Cuando algo como eso ocurra, ella se mantendrá firme, de pie. Porque nada ni nadie podrá arrebatarle el recuerdo de aquella noche, bajo el árbol…

_Este es un amor sin condiciones,_

_no está mal, tampoco bien,_

_te pido que me dejes amarte;_

_sin pensar en mañana ni ayer…_

_soy tuya desde aquel momento que rozaste,_

_pues siempre eres mi firmamento en cada anochecer,_

_y aunque seas siempre en silencio mi amigo más fiel;_

_en el lenguaje de mis besos dir_

_que sólo a ti te amaré. _

**FIN**

**Este fanfic va dedicado con todo mi amor a mi pequeña Chibi. Porque adora el waffie y porque se lo merece, porque ha sabido ser una preciosa lucecita que ha permanecido encendida durante algunos de los momentos más oscuros de mi vida. Por ello y mucho más, gracias mi pequeña. **

**Puro amor, creo que ya era hora desahogar un poco mi lado romántico. Me gustó como ha quedado. Como dije a mi hermana, el fic encierra mis "deseos reprimidos".**

**Sin mayores comentarios, me conformo con que a mi pequeña le haya gustado.**

**Para**** contacto **

**Ya saben, sustituyan el [at] por el signo de arroba, que está medio loco últimamente y no acepta nada. **

**Nos veremos en otros fics. **


End file.
